


No One Pulls Off Prison Uniforms

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Someone had to save them from themselvesAnd isn't there as saying something amount the more power one has the more eccentric they are and the more trouble they cause?





	No One Pulls Off Prison Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> so this came about after some thinking about "How Could I Not"

“Why did you push for defeating us this year?” Aomine asked as he picked at the grass.

Tetsuya sat up from where he laid was enjoying the sun. He glanced around and saw the intrigued looks from those around them. Sighing he laid back down, staring unseeingly up at the sky, thinking. 

Coach Adia had conspired with Akashi and the other miracle team captains for an unofficial street tournament as practice in between summer training camps. They had stopped for Lunch, with everyone breaking off and forming smaller groups,  some keeping to their team, but others like Takao and Izuki were sharing tips, and Aomine hadn’t left Tetsuya’s side unless they were playing, much to the contention of both their teams and amusement of the other miracles. Kagami had just sighed when Aomine sat beside Tetsuya at the being of lunch and made his way over to Himuro where the two had been talking quietly. 

Tetsuya should have known Aomine was building up the nerve to ask a heavy question. 

“Tetsu,” Aomine prodded impatiently. 

“Because eventually, you were going to quit basketball, then the rest of us would have followed,”

“Why would we have quit?” Kise asked sounding confused. 

“Why would have I quit?” Aomine sputtered.  

“Why would you quit?” Kagami demanded at the same time. 

Tetsuya didn’t look away from the sky, “Inevitably you, Aomine-kun, would realize on your own that versing each other alone on the court wasn’t enough, but instead of looking towards your team and begin to work together. You would begin looking outside of basketball.  Eventually either resigning or getting kicked off the team in your search.”

“What about the rest of you?” Takao asked sounding confused. 

Tetsuya sighed, as he glanced taking in the shocked looks of Aomine and the others around him. Everyone was now listening intently, “Maybe they wouldn’t have quit, but” Tetsuya looked up, and gazed around the clearing, seeing plenty of confused, pondering and a host of other emotions on each face, “I am sure you have noticed that any trouble that one of us get in to the others are sure to follow.” He received pained looks and nods. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel insulted by the way Seirin was empathetically agreeing with the rest. Tetsuya was aware that he wasn’t an exception.

“You talk as if we are natural disasters waiting to happen,” Aomine complained. 

Tetsuya involuntarily snorted, “You especially Aomine-kun, I mean there was Hiroshima, third-year sports festival,  and the Valentine’s Day Incident, to list a few,” Tetsuya listed, watching as Aomine proceed to fidget at each reminder of disastrous events, he had a hand in causing.

“I think we got the idea,” Aomine coughed, blushing lightly. 

“And those were with basketball distracting and directing you, imagine what havoc and mayhem you could cause without. I figured I had a year maximum before Momoi-san and I would have to start bailing you out, and then slowly the rest would get drawn in and if Hiroshima was an indicator, I did not want to start an organization just to save you.” Tetsuya muttered. 

“Satsuki would have been a fearsome leader,” Akashi offered amused. 

“Don’t joke about that,” Aomine sputtered. 

“Akashi-kun would have been my second in command,” Momoi smiled. 

“And I am going to have nightmares about this for the next week,” Kise shuddered. He heard some mumbled agreements from their teams. 

A long moment passed and Momoi let out a laugh, and soon everyone else was laughing. Tetsuya smiled up at the sky as he listened to laughter. Moments like this were the bigger reason why he wanted to defeat them all so quickly, he wanted them to be happy. Though he wasn’t lying with what he told Aomine, he did worry that one of them would have quit, and likely would have got themselves into trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?


End file.
